


three clicks (and i'm home)

by julek



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, can be read as platonic or romantic, no beta we die like renfri, title from phoebe bridgers's i know the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julek/pseuds/julek
Summary: Geralt knows what a life devoid of comfort is like. For a long time, it’d been the only life he knew. Walking the path, getting a contract, collecting his coin, and moving on; that had been his daily routine for a long time. If he had nothing to look forward to, little could disappoint him. The less people he let in his life, the better.And then Jaskier came along.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	three clicks (and i'm home)

Jaskier had been working on his newest song for _months_ , as Geralt had reluctantly been a witness to his creative process. And what a process it had been: humming for hours on end walking next to Roach as they approached their next town; repeating the same line over and over, trying to think of the next rhyme; getting up in the middle of the night, scrambling for his quill and notebook because _that’s the word I was looking for, Geralt!_

So when Jaskier triumphantly announces that his ballad is done and just needs to be written down, Geralt feels some tension leave his shoulders. It’s funny, really; as much as he loves to deny even listening to the bard’s musings and constant chattering, he’d been subconsciously rooting for him. Geralt’s come to understand how important Jaskier’s singing is to him, how his lute is basically an extension of himself and his embellished speech is not hyperbolic, it’s natural. The bard’s good at what he does, too; he’s seen it firsthand. The way he can have a tavern full of people dancing around with just a flick of his wrist one moment, and have them quietly shed tears as he sings of longing, and heartache, and lust the next.

They get to a clearing in the woods, and Geralt starts setting up camp. Jaskier gets his notebook and quill from Roach’s saddlebags, sitting on the ground next to the pile of firewood. He was eager to finally give his ballad the finishing touches, and get it on the very expensive and scarce pieces of paper he’d managed to acquire while Geralt had been hunting the bruxa that’d been terrorizing the town they were passing through. The townsfolk were poor and there was no inn for them to sleep in, so they had to settle for another night of sleeping under the stars.

“I can’t believe my masterpiece is complete! They’ll be singing my praises everywhere across the continent, you’ll see,” Jaskier says, as he sticks his quill in the small bottle of ink he’s precariously balancing on his thigh. “ _O_ _f course, Jaskier, they’ll adore you and Queen Calanthe of Cintra herself will request your presence at every banquet._ Why, thank you Geralt, for your precious and incredibly accurate comm—”

Jaskier gasps and Geralt turns around to face him and see what could have possibly diverted the bard’s attention from— well, himself; only to find him gaping and staring at his lap, where he’d spilled his ink. His doublet sports a big, black stain on the side, but Jaskier is more preoccupied with the ink that’s covering the majority of his fine paper. 

Fuck, Geralt’s never gonna hear the end of this. 

He braces himself for an unending stream of cursing and fussing, but instead, he is met with silence. Jaskier looks at the ruined paper for a moment, his expression blank, and tosses it into the fire. Geralt breathes in the sour scent of disappointment, but there’s no anger attached to it. 

They eat in silence, and Jaskier lies on his back on his bedroll, but Geralt knows he isn’t asleep. He can easily imagine why the bard is upset; he’d heard all about the man that had tried to charge him way more than the paper was actually worth, _I_ _may like the finer things in life, but do I look like a fool to you? Wait— don’t answer that_. He also knows how eager Jaskier’d been to immortalize his song in paper, not only for aesthetic purposes, but also because this particular ballad was worthy, in Jaskier’s opinion, of being sent to Oxenfurt, for his professors to critique. 

Suddenly, the peace and quiet Geralt had been praying for since he met the bard falls flat. _H_ _e’ll feel better in the morning,_ Geralt thinks, _this isn’t such a big deal. He’ll live._

And yet.

Geralt knows what a life devoid of comfort is like. For a long time, it’d been the only life he knew. Walking the path, getting a contract, collecting his coin, and moving on; that had been his daily routine for a long time. If he had nothing to look forward to, little could disappoint him. The less people he let in his life, the better.

And then Jaskier came along. 

Jaskier, who’d sing every night, even for uninterested crowds who would only heckle at him, just to secure a bed for Geralt. Jaskier, who’d spend a ridiculous amount of coin on chamomile oil, because he knows it’s the only one Geralt’s sensitive nose can tolerate. Jaskier, who’d go out of his way to get a new brush for Roach, who’d lash out at people for talking shit about Witchers, and detangle Geralt’s hair after a contract gone sideways. Jaskier, who gives, and gives, and gives, and never asks for anything in return.

And the truth is, he deserves more. So much more than Geralt could ever give him. And even if he could never afford to give Jaskier the highest luxuries in life, he has to try. 

Geralt keeps some pieces of parchment in his pack, for the rare occasions he has to write to Vesemir. They’re rolled up and tied with a small leather band, but Geralt figures it’ll do. He grabs Jaskier’s notebook from where he left it, abandoned, next to their fire. Geralt knows Jaskier keeps early drafts of his songs in it, but never the full piece — _what if someone steals it, Geralt? What if some half-assed, poor excuse of a bard comes across my precious lyrics, and steals my songs?_ so he tries to remember the little details Jaskier had left out, while attempting to decipher Jaskier’s calligraphy. In the end, he gets the entire song out on the parchment, and he feels it’s decent enough. 

At last, he falls asleep.

-

Geralt wakes up to the sound of anxious pacing. He rubs a hand over his tired eyes, and opens them to see a very flustered bard at his side. 

“You— last night— you did this for me!” Jaskier gestures to the parchment splayed out on his bedroll, his expression unreadable. Geralt can’t tell if he’s pleased or not, but at least he doesn’t smell upset anymore.

“I know it doesn’t look very good, and it’s not real paper,” Geralt says, looking away. “I guess… I— you were upset.”

“I was,” Jaskier says, and his is voice soft. Geralt feels a hand cup his chin, and he looks up at Jaskier. His blue eyes are as clear as the morning sky, and Geralt finds himself staring a little too hard. “Thank you, Geralt. It means a lot to me. Really. And I mean, your handwriting is _far_ more legible than mine, they’ll _love_ this at Oxenfurt!”

At that, Geralt smiles, and receives a goofy grin in turn. 

“Well, I’m _famished_. Breakfast?” Jaskier holds his hand out for Geralt, and he’s about to turn him down, about to grunt something about how he’s a Witcher, strong enough to get up on his own, _thank you very much,_ but he takes it, instead. 

He feels Jaskier squeeze his ink-stained hand as he stands up, and he should let go. He should let Jaskier enjoy the life that’s so clearly laid out for him; the finest of wines and the fairest of ladies, the softest of silks and the most adoring of crowds. But Jaskier looks at him, and he smells like honey and something else he can’t quite place. _H_ _ome,_ Geralt decides, and nods. 

“Breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> find me on [tumblr.](https://julek.tumblr.com)


End file.
